I need my Moms
by SlugaBug Foster
Summary: What if the weekend at Helen's turned out differently.
1. The Phone Call

**A/N**

** Legal stuff first I don't own The Fosters**

**Thanks for read and review but please be constructive in reviewing. I am open to any suggestions you might have as to where to take this story. I was stuck on the next chapter in my other story and couldn't get this out of my head. I am thinking a 2 to 3 shot for this story. Any grammar or spelling errors are mine; I apologize for them. **

**Happy reading, I hope you enjoy**

"Stef? This is Bill; can you meet me down at Memorial ER? Its Callie" With these words Stef stopped walking down the hallway of the court-house. "Sorry I don't know more I just got the call myself." Bill says before Stef can start with her questions.

"I'm on way" Stef tells him as she hurries down the stairs and out to the parking lot. As she makes her way to the car she dials Lena who answers on the first ring "Did you get it?" Lena asks before Stef can start talking. Both of them had ,had a rough weekend not knowing where Callie was. But Lena couldn't help but think it was her fault, she was the one who kept the household schedule and it was her job to keep everyone on track including the stupid renewal.

"No, I just got a call from Bill they took Callie to Memorial ER for some reason. Can you meet us there?" Stef asks as she pulls out in to traffic, heading toward the Hospital. Trying to reminding herself to stay calm.

"Yes, let me touch base with B, so he can take care of the car pool with the rest of the kids…I should be able to leave in 10, Love you" Lena answers as she is walking toward the music room where she knows B is in class.

Stef was busting through the ER door in full stride, when she saw Bill at the intake desk.

"Let me check her status" the nurse was telling Bill.

"Hi Stef, I am trying to figure out what is going on with her" Bill says when he sees Stef walk up beside him with a worried look on her face.

"She is in treatment area Green two; if you will wait here I will see if the doctor will let you see her." The nurse says as she turns to go check.

"I am her mother, I most certainly want to see her" Stef says in her no-nonsense tone. This causes the nurse to stop and turn giving Stef a nod in recognition, which Stef couldn't place. "And which one are you? Mom or Momma?"

"I am Mom, Stef and this lovely lady is Momma, Lena" Stef says as Lena walks up to next to Stef and Bill. Stef puts a reassuring arm around Lena's waist as she introduces her. The Nurse comes back to the desk and buzzes them in and motions them through the security door. "She has been asking for either of you, she couldn't give us either of your numbers, kept saying they were in her cell but she didn't have it on her when she arrived." She tells the Moms but moves in between them and Bill with a raised hand "Only two visitors at time due to limited space I am sure you understand." And she shuts the security door not letting Bill through.

The Moms follow the nurse through several turns down hallways, dodging people, medical staff moving from one case to another, and patients who were being moved on gurneys to the different rooms.

The nurse guides them into a small room off the hallway and closes the door behind them. "Hello, I am Doctor Smith, I am the one handling Callie's case" A women in a white coat who is about 30 says has she reaches out to shake the Mom's hands as introductions are made. "I know you want to see Callie but I thought it would be best that we talked first." Once she gets a nod from both Moms she continues "We didn't get a lot of information on what happened other than there had been a house fire. When she arrived our main concern was the critical patient that arrived with her." This was news to both Moms. "Callie as not been very cooperative, other than her request we get either of you, she has been nonverbal, and very combative when she is touched. We were able to get oxygen started on her due to smoke inhalation. I suspect her left arm is broke. She has visible bruising and some 2nd degree burns throughout her body, we are unsure to the extent of her other injuries. I am hesitant to sedate her due to what I suspect is a concussion and I saw the scars so I assuming that she has been abused. And Us rushing her and putting her in restraints I feel would do her more harm than good. I am concerned she is very mental fragile right now" The Doctor stops to see if the Moms are following what she has told them.

"We will do whatever you need us to do to help her" Stef says and Lena nods her head in agreement.

"I am glad you both are here to help us with her. Both of you need to prepare for what you are going to see and what we might have to do to get her checked." Doctor Smith continues. "I hope it doesn't come down to restraints so I need both of you to stay calm. If it gets too much for you please step out of the room, we don't want Callie to be any more upset." Both Moms's nodded their heads. "I would like to give you a few minutes with her. I do want to give her a pain shot to help her before I start" The doctor says.

"Callie is going to fight you on the shot due to her hating needles." Lena says

Lena had taken Callie and Jude for their yearly physical and found out firsthand how freaked out Callie was on needles when she had to get her flu shot. Lena thought the only reason Callie didn't run was because Jude sat on the exam table with her and held onto her hand with both of his. Lena had placed herself in front of the door after Callie's walls had gone up and had frozen her out. Lena could only watch has Callie shook and bit her bottom lip trying to be brave. Callie had not said another word to anyone and had gone to her room for the rest of the evening. Both Moms had been concerned but she was asleep ever time they had went in to check on her throughout the evening. Callie had came down to breakfast the next morning, being her normal Callie self and had brush off any attempt to talk about it.

Doctor Smith states "Then we need to get an IV in her first, that way we will have a central line. That we can give most of her meds through it but I can't be sure that we can push all we will need to through that line. I will know more of her condition after I exam her. Does she have any allergies you are aware of?"

"None that we are aware of" Stef says.

"Can we see our Baby now?" Lena asks as she squeezes Stef's hand tighter. Lena knows this is going to be hard. But Lena would take Callie in any form she could at this point, she had almost a physical need to hold Callie. Lena had been worried because she had felt bad but she had never seen Stef that worked up and depressed had she had this weekend without Callie.

"Yes, this way" the nurse that had walked them back says has she opens the door. They follow her out and before they could turned the next corner heard "ARRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!...JuussssstgetmyMoms, please get my Moms" neither mom are in doubt that it's Callie who is screaming.


	2. Shh it's ok

Shh its ok

As soon as the Moms heard Callie, they both held each other's hand a little tighter and rapidly made toward the commotion. Both Moms could hear the pain and angst in Callie's voice. It had crossed Lena's mind that Callie is calling them Mom(s), but where it would have normally bring happy tears to her eyes. Under these circumstances it did nothing but make worry tumble around in her stomach. It brought sad tears to her eyes, which she quickly tries to blink away. Stef on the other hand is trying to focus on compartmentalizing her emotions from how tough she is going to have to be to not only help Callie through this but also softhearted Lena.

Stef took the lead when they got closer, but there is going to be no way she is going to be able to protect Lena from how bad Callie is hurt. When the nurse opens the door, they find a traumatized Callie sitting on an exam table rocking back and forth writhing in pain. Callie has huge tears coming out of her eyes, her whole body is shaking. She is trying hard not to scream out in pain, so it is coming out in whimpers between hitched breaths. Callie is curled up protecting her middle with both legs bent up against her chest, with her arms crossed across her stomach. She is trying to dodge her face away from the nurse who is trying to put back on her oxygen mask. Callie couldn't really move far between the pain and the coughing that she is trying to hold off.

Neither Mom hesitate and moves toward Callie, engulfing her into their arms.

"Sweets" Stef says as both Moms go teary eyed. At first Callie tenses up until she realizes it's Stef and Lena, her head doesn't even fully come up nor do their arms fully go around her before Callie is crying harder as she tries to reach out for her Moms and hold on to them as tight as she can.

"Steeeef…" it comes out very raspy, Callie starts to cough roughly before she can say anything else.

Stef whispers "Shhh, its ok, breath for me" as she strokes Callie hair out of her face.

Callie reaches out with her right arm and embraces Stef but when she tries to pull her left arm away from her body to wrap it around Lena she winces in pain."Lennna.."

"There's my Baby…Keep it there…I will hold you, I'm not going anywhere...shhh" Lena coos as Stef places kisses to the top of the girl's head as she brings her in closer to the Moms. Both of Moms are trying to be careful and not cause Callie anymore pain with them holding on to her. Stef tries to slyly look over Callie shoulder and can see several places on Callie's back that she could be burnt but it is hard for her to tell how bad from this angle.

"Ffff…fire" Callie cries out as she shakes her head, to try to clear it. Trying to get the Moms to understand what she is trying to tell them.

"Shhh, I need you to try to calm down…breathe for me Hun" Lena says softly.

Callie is very upset and isn't listening to her and cries out in between hitched breaths "Helen is hurt bad"

"Sweets, we need you to calm down." Stef says as she steps back and takes the Oxygen mask from the nurse and places over Callie's nose and mouth holding it there. When Callie starts to dodge it by going more into Lena "No Sweets you need this…we need you to breathe" Stef bends her head down to grab Callie's eyes, she can barely follow Stef's movements her eyes are dilated and unfocused, defiantly a concussion Stef decides. "Its ok, calm...in and out" Stef tells her as strokes Callie hair out of her face. "Good job Love"

The three of them stay like this for several minutes. Lena holds Callie in her arms, gently rocking her Baby Girl. While cooing loving nonsense to her in her Momma voice, trying to get Callie to calm down. Stef holding the oxygen mask to Callie's face. She grips Callie's hand, tracing soothing circles on the back of the girl's hand with her thumb. Stef makes sure that she doesn't let the worry or how scared she really is show on her face, only love and concern.  
>Lena catches Stef eye to make her aware that the nurse has came back into the room. She had a tray with an IV set up and a syringe in her hand. She is trying to wait patiently at the door, trying to let the Moms handle the distraught teen.<p>

When Stef backs away a little and she can feel Callie to grab her hand tighter. "Dooont leave me" Callie cries out suddenly very scared.

"No worries, me nor Momma are not going anywhere, promise" Stef says as she slides the mask string over Callie's head, making sure to tighten it so that it would stay on her correctly. When Stef release the Callie's hand Lena grabs it and interlocks their fingers together.

Stef places a kiss to the girl's forehead when she is finishes, lingering there a few moments centering herself. With the mask in place Stef gentle cups Callie's face in the palms of both of her hands. When Stef sees that Callie as made the best eye contact she can Stef gives her a reassuring smile. "My Sweet, Sweet girl, I love you" as she wipes some of the tears from Callie's cheeks with her thumbs. Stef knows it is not going to get any easier.

Callie's eyes show she is in a lot of pain and is still trembling. Callie is biting her bottom lip, as she is trying not to whimper out in pain. The tears are pouring out of Callie's unfocused eyes, pooling around the oxygen mask as they run down her cheeks.  
>In what Stef hopes is in a calm voice "Callie, we need to start an IV, we can't have you getting dehydrated." When Callie goes to argue, Stef lets more of her concern show through her face."I know you don't like the idea, but Sweets I can see it in your eyes this needs to happen, so the doctor can make the pain better." In Callie's current state Stef doesn't think she can explain it for Callie to totally understand it. Lena places their hands up on the table turning them so that the back side of Callie's exposed . Stef gives the nurse a nod they were ready for her to start the IV.<p>

As the nurse starts the IV, Stef looked up and nodded to Dr. Smith who has came in and is at the bottom of the table.

"Needles...Scary" Callie cries out as she screws her eyes shut, so she didn't have to watch the nurse put the needle into her hand. Lena for her part is trying not to wince at how tight Callie is squeezing her hand as the nurse finally got the IV started.

"Momma and I is going to be right here, we are not going to let anyone hurt you." Stef says in the same calm voice

"See all done...don't forget to breathe Baby" Lena says as she places a kiss to Callie's forehead. Callie is relieved that is over, she never had like needles and never would. At least it isn't so scary when Lena is holding her.

Callie is trying very hard to watch the nurse who is putting something from a syringe into the little port on her IV. But all she wanted to do is to snuggle into Lena but the pain wouldn't let her. Her head felt as big as this room and she is trying to ignore the waves of nausea that she got every time she tried to move.

"Sweets, I think we need to get some ice for your arm" Stef says as she glances over at the nurse who gives Stef a slight nod. Stef goes over to sink. Wets a paper towel, brings it back to the table and starts wiping Callie's face with it.

The nurse walks back in handing Stef a ice pack and moves a couple extra pillows, stacking them on top of each other, within easy reach on the end of the exam table. When Lena goes and gently helps lift Callie's left arm.

"It Hurrrrtsss!" Callie cries out as she lifts slightly off the table, wincing in pain.

Both Moms know that Callie as a high tolerance for pain and for her to say it hurt it is bad. The nurse slides the pillows into Callie's lap.

Lena gentle guilds Callie's arm on top of the pillows, then gives Callie a kiss to her temple."I love you."

"I know Baby…There you go, this is going to help" Stef says as she places the ice pack on Callie's arm, whose breath hitches for a moment when the ice hits her arm. It didn't take but a quick glance at Callie arm for both Moms to come to the conclusion that her forearm and her wrist is broke.

Stef and the Dr moves around the table to start checking the burns on Callie's back. "Cal the Dr needs to check you" Stef says softly but in tone that would have normally register with Callie that she didn't have a choice in the matter but all Callie could think is don't move, don't puke.

When there is no answer from Callie, the Moms worried eyes connect over Callie's shoulder. Stef thinks it is a combination of the concussion and the meds working that is the cause of the no response from Callie.

When the nurse starts to cut Callie's tattered T-shirt, making her burns, burn. Callie jumps up off the table, moving in closer to Lena. Her stomach turn from the pain, Callie is barely able not to puke. "Ugh No...Hurtsss!"  
>Callie can't get close enough to Lena, as she is trying to get away from the pain.<p>

Lena tries to get her to sit back down "I know Baby but Mom and the Dr needs to check you...to make it better." Lena knows that Callie is tired and is running on fumes. Lena takes a chance and guides Callie head to her shoulder and move her hair out of her face. "Come here Baby...just relax..shhhh"

"Bbbburns...hurtsss" Callie cries out as she tries to resists Lena's efforts but Lena keeps her hand on Callie's head. Callie tries to reach behind her and block them from touching her injuries and causing her pain. But Stef blocks her arm and forces it back around so that the Dr and nurse can access the injuries. Stef tries to grab Callie's hand but Callie doesn't let her, instead she grabs on tightly to the back of Lena's shirt. Once Lena feels Callie give in and feels her arm around her waist, grabbing tightly onto her, she starts rubbing soothing circles with her finger tips on Callie's forehead. Callie doesn't try to get out of Lena's arms again but can't help but to rock both her and Lena. She cries out several times when the pain gets too much while they check her back.

The Dr and nurse work quickly as they can, while trying to cause Callie as little pain as possible. Stef keeps rubbing Callie's shoulder telling the girl how well she is doing and how brave she is being, anything she could think of. Stef decided she didn't want to watch them clean Callie's burns any more afraid that her voice would give her feelings away.

When they are done with examination of Callie's back, Lena's shirt is soaked through with Callie's tears and she could feel the poor girl still trembling against her as they rocking back and forth.

The Dr. makes notations on Callie's chart and orders more test that she needs done, while she waits for the meds the nurse just pushed through Callie's Iv to take effect. Callie's oxygen levels have came up and her heart beat is strong. Even though the Dr is still concerned with Callie's injuries she is glad to see that the Moms had been able to calm her enough that she felt like having to put the girl in restraints isn't going to be needed.

As the meds take effect Callie sinks into Lena even more and even though she is still upset she isn't writhing in pain, nor is she crying out and Lena as been able to slow down Callie's rocking. Huge silent tears were slowly rolling down around the oxygen mask that Callie is still wearing. Stef gets another wet paper towel and begins to wash Callie's face which relaxes her even more.

"We need to finish checking her." Dr Smith says in a quiet and even voice. Both Moms nod their heads in understanding

Stef hops up and squeezes into the little space that is left on the top end of the table, leaning up against the headboard. Stef reaches out for Callie "Come here Love".

Lena carefully holds Callie's broken arm within the pillow and helps move her into place against Stef. Callie is very pretty out of it and easily goes into Stef. The pain is a dull ache, and the nausea as passed. Callie feels so safe and loved that she doesn't even attempt to put up a fight. She places her head on Stef's chest and drifts into a slumber, knowing her Moms had her.


	3. My Mom

**A/N: I am not a medical professional, so please take this as fiction.**

**Any grammar or spelling errors are mine; I apologize for them.**

My Mom

"Baby, they need to check you" Lena says as takes Callie's face into both of her hands, after she makes sure Callie's arm is secure on the exam table. Looking into her eyes Lena is trying to get Callie to focus on what she is saying. When she sees how tired and stone Callie is she starts repeating the soothing sayings that had seemed to calm Callie when they had checked her back. Lena and Stef eyes meet and they convey how scared and worried they both are but also how relived that it isn't worse than what it is.

Callie tries to follow what Lena is saying but she can't seem to focus, on anything but the sound Stef's heart beat. Callie knows that she should be paying attention to what the doctor and nurse are doing but everything is so fuzzy and she is so tired. All she wants to do it lay right here and sleep but every time she closes her eyes she sees the flames and smells the smoke or hears Helen's screaming either from before Callie was able to find her in her room or the woman's wailing as Callie had dragged her out into the yard to wait for help.

Callie is not ready to face those memories yet, so she fights to stay awake. Both Moms notice this and share a look.

"It's ok Love, just close your eyes, we will be right here. Nothing bad is going to happen" Stef whispers to Callie.

"Cccantt" Callie mumbles as she weakly shakes her head.

"Why?" Stef asks her quietly

Callie starts to answer but instead goes into a coughing fit, which brings up icky from deep in Callie's lungs. Callie gets the oxygen mask off before she suffocates. Stef moves up with her holding on tightly, guiding her upper body to the side of the exam table. Where Lena who had seen what is happening and had grabbed the basin that was on the counter.

"It's ok, get it all out." Lena says as she tries to keep Callie's hair out of her face.

When the icky is done coming up,Callie's stomach turns causing dry heaves due the nausea that had come back the moment Callie had tried to get up when she had started coughing. Callie is paying for that distraction she isn't sure what hurts the most.

'UggggGGG, it hurtsSS!" Callie cries out between hitched breaths, as her head spins. "uggggggg"

The nurse gives Callie more meds through her IV port "This should help" she tells the Moms with a reassuring smile.

"I know Sweets, come on lay back down for me" Stef says to Callie as she guides them back to where they were before.

"sssorrrry" Callie croaks out as Lena places the oxygen mask back into place on Callie's tear soaked face.

"Nothing to be sorry about…can you work on your breathing again for me Baby" Stef asks as she holds the mask and Lena moves Callie hair off her forehead.

"In and out, just follow my breathing" Callie tries her best to follow what Lena eyes are telling her to do, because nothing is making sense.

After a few moments of Stef holding her and Lena helping her with her breathing Callie starts to calm down. The doctor and nurse move on with the exam and other than a few intense sharp pains when they exam something tender Callie makes it through it listening to Stef's heart beat and looking into Lena's loving eyes without another major episode.

When they came in to get X-rays, the Moms make eye contact because Lena can't be in here while they do them no matter how much she wants to, she can't take the chance and hurt the baby she is carrying.

"Baby I have to go outside for a few moments, while they take X-rays" Lena says in calm voice even thou on the inside she is anything but calm. Her heart hurt at having to leave her, even though she knew that Stef would protect Callie.

Callie didn't fully understand what Lena is telling her, she just knows Lena started to pull away from her. "Dooon't leave" Callie cries as she tries to get up "I go with you"

"No you got to stay here so that they can make you better" Lena says as she pushes the girl back down and Stef grabs hold of her tighter.

"Please I want to go home with you" Callie whines, as big tears run down her face. This is when the Moms realize that Callie is thinking that Lena is leaving her here.

"Baby, am not leaving, I am just stepping right outside." Lena says trying to explain, it is breaking her heart to look into Callie's sad puppy eyes and think she is the cause of any of the pain she saw in them.

"I am right here with you, she will be right back" Stef softly reminds Callie, when she sees Lena start to struggle with leaving. Stef didn't blame her, she isn't sure she would be strong enough to leave if their roles were reversed. Stef can tell that Callie is confuse and emotionally exhausted and is starting to get upset again, so she says the only thing she can think of "Momma needs to call and make sure your brothers and sister got home safe."

"Jude…Safe?' Callie mumbles out between hitched breaths. Neither Mom is surprised that Callie thought went straight to Jude.

Lena gives her a nod "I will not be but a few minutes"

Stef takes Callie's hand from Lena a gives her a nod, to go no reason to stretch this out. "You my friend have been missed, I need my Callie Girl snuggles" Stef says as she squeeze Callie tighter trying to distract her from Lena leaving. Callie isn't happy but she is just too tired to try to figure out anything other than Lena is making sure Jude is safe, so she lets herself go back into Stef, finding the soothing heartbeat of her Mom again

"I love you, Sweets" Stef says as she places another kiss to Callie's temple.

"I know" Callie whispers bring her nodding head down more into Stef

"Do you?" Stef says with a chuckle to Callie's answer.

Callie nods her head in response trying to get her thoughts together, but the best she can come up with is "My Mom"

"OOO Sweets yes I am forever" Stef says between laughing and crying, she thinks her heart is going to burst. She brings her Callie Girl in close for many kiss to her forehead and temple.


	4. US Home

Us Home

Lena came back into the room as they were cleaning up from putting a cast on Callie's broken arm. They had removed the oxygen mask from Callie's face and she is breathing on her own. Stef gives Lena a warm loving look and has a goofy grin on her face. Lena takes all this has great signs of improvement, as retakes her seat next to them.

Callie is still fighting sleep and her half closed eyes are intently watching the tech finish her cast "Baby, you ok?" Lena asks as she gentle takes her Callie's hand back from Stef , weaving their fingers together.

Callie slowly turns her head, unsteadily moving her newly minted casted arm with her to show Lena "I broke it" she says in a low very slurry voice "I was good…purple" Callie tries to explain to Lena

"I see that" Lena says with a proud smile to what she is now certain is a heavily stoned Callie. Lena gently reaches out and guides the casted arm down to the pillows before Callie can do any more damage to it.

"She did such a good job that she got to pick the color" the Tech says with a knowing smile as she packs up her tools before she leaves.

"Yes, she was good, so good in fact that we are just waiting on the discharge papers to take my Callie Girl home" Stef says with a smirk on her face.

Lena gives Stef a look that says we need to talk, Stef gives her a slight nod but doesn't lose her smile which makes Lena wonder what transpired while she was gone to make Stef in this good of a mood after the long night they all had.

"Us home? Callie asks in the same slurred voice.

Lena hated to do this but Bill was insistent that he talk to Callie tonight, before he would allow them to take her home with them. When she had tried to get more information out of Bill he had just held up his hand to stop her. Saying he was sorry but that the review for their license wasn't random and that he had to do his job. Lena said she understood but that he need to realized Callie is very traumatized with a concussion and that he better use kid gloves with her baby. To which Bill has assured her with a smile that he would, that he defiantly didn't want to get on the wrong side of her wife. Lena really wishes she could talk it out with Stef before Bill got involved again. But he did call Stef when he found out Callie was hurt so she took that as he is on their side if it came down to that.

"Baby, Mr. Bill wants to talk to you, before we leave is it ok?" Lena asks. Callie debates this over in her head like she has a choice. "Sweets he has waited outside for a long time to make sure you are ok; it wouldn't be nice not to see him" Stef adds

Callie gives a slight nod to as she turns and snuggles down into Stef more. When Lena let's go of her hand to go get Bill, Callie wraps it around Stef and holds on tightly to her shirt. Stef can feel her start to shake.

"Whats wrong Baby?" Stef as quietly asks

"Don't be mad" Callie whispers

"You are safe Sweets and that's all that matters don't worry; it's going to be ok." Stef says as tries to reassure Callie. Stef is assuming that Callie feels that Stef is still angry that DSS who is in this case is Bill had taken her from them. Stef knew that as medicated has Callie is at this point that an in-depth conversation between them and Bill about the situation is not in Callie's best interest.

Lena walks in with Bill behind her; she takes her seat next to Stef and Callie. Bill stops at the bottom of the table and shares a nod in greeting to Stef.

"Hi, Callie how are you doing?" Bill asks while trying to engage the girl looking over her injuries. When Callie doesn't answer he continues "Well you have had a long night so I will try to keep this short but we need clear up some things it shouldn't take long. We need to talk do you want it to just be us?"

For the first time Callie acknowledges Bill is in the room and with panic in her eyes that he might send them away from her she says in slurred panicked raspy voice "They stay" as she hangs on tighter to Stef.

"Ok they can stay, Callie do you want to go with Lena and Stef?" Bill asks "Do you feel safe there?"

"My Moms" Callie says in the same raspy voice as she nods her head. "Us home"

"Ok, that's what I needed to know, for tonight. Ladies here is your renewal on your license." Bill says smiling has he hands them some documents "I had to do something while I waited"

"Thank you" both Moms say with smiles on their faces.

Bill turns back to Callie and says in a serious voice "Young Lady you need to soak up all this good love because you are not off the hook with me or I am sure not your Moms after they find out what you have done." Callie hides down in Stef with tears in her eyes. "I suggest you tell them before I do" Callie gives Bill a slight nod.

"I will set up to get extra appointments with Dr. Kodma for her." Bill says as he takes his leave with Lena walking him out the door. "I will be by to check in later in the week. You have a good kid there, impulsive as hell but a good kid." Bill whispers the last part to Lena with a smile and a wink.

"Cal I believe you got some explaining to do" Stef says but makes up her mind when she sees Lena turn around and give her the Its ok, we can deal with it later look that they can deal with it when they wasn't so emotionally drained tomorrow. "But how about we get you home first"

Callie gives a slight nod but doesn't raise her head from Stef's chest. She keeps her eyes down or closed anywhere but where the Moms are able to grab her line of sight for the rest of the wait for her discharge papers and scripts luckily for her it is a short one.

When it is finally time for Callie to get into the scrubs that the nurse had brought in for her due to her clothes being un-wearable, Callie lets the Moms move her to get her dress while she tried her best to ignore the sharp pains that brought on the nausea when she is moved a certain way.

When they stand her up to get her into the car, her whole world spins and before she knows it she on her knees puking up her guts with a Mom on each side of her trying to get her threw it. When she is done Lena gets into the back seat with her, bringing her into her arms hug her tightly as Stef drives them home. Lena tells her how much everyone as missed her and going to be so happy to see her. But all Callie can think of is keep her eyes closed so that she didn't puke again.

By the time that they are home Callie has falling asleep. Stef gets out and opens the opposite door from Lena and leans in to give first Callie than her wife a kiss.

When Stef pulls back she can't keep a smile of her face and she can't keep it in any longer "Babe, she call me her Mom, straight out." which brings happy tears first to Stef eyes as she is remembering it and to Lena's as Stef shared. "She might not say it when she is gets sober but I know what is in her heart."

"OO Baby, I am so happy you got your Mom moment, it doesn't surprise me that your Mini-Me would be the first to give you the Mom moment first out of all our kids." Lena says smiling. The Moms share another kiss or three.

"Speaking of secrets our little SlugaBug has been a busy secretive little bug." Lena says with a smile."Bill couldn't give me all the details about tonight except Callie went back in the burning house and saved the lady she was staying with."

"Really?" Stef asks as she looks down on her sleeping child, thinking how close they could have came to permanently loosing her.

Lena nods to Stef and then can't help but tease "Yes, like her Mom an Impulsive Hero Complex is my diagnoses, it must run in the family" as she leans in for another kiss.

"We will defiantly be discussing that with her, but I think we need to leave out your diagnoses for the sake of discipline and order." Stef says trying to keep a straight face, but cant. Lena knows that smirk and twinkle in Stef's eyes she is proud of Callie and that the girl is so much like her.

The door to the house opens and all the kids come running out to greet those in the car especially Callie. But the Moms know that Callie is in no shape for visitors and defiantly wouldn't want her siblings to see her like this.

Stef intercepts them before they can make it off the porch to the car. She sends all of them to the pharmacy to pick up Callie's script and to pick up dinner, everyone moves to B's car to carry out their assigned task without hesitation except Jude who will not move until Stef takes him by the shoulders and walks him to the car "She is fine Baby promise, we just need to get her settled before you see her." Stef tells him with a reassuring smile. Jude has tears in his eyes, he has been so worried. He doesn't like not being able to see Callie for himself but goes into the back seat next Mari when she reaches over and holds his hand.

Once the kids are around the out of eyesight, Stef returns to the car to help get Callie upstairs. Between Lena and Stef they are able to get Callie half way up the stairs before Callie stirs. Callie feels like she is floating and no matter how hard she tries she can't get her legs to cooperate with what she is telling them to do. The next thing she knew they were laying her down in their bed.

"Not baby…my bed" Callie is able to mumble out as she tried to get up to go to her bed.

It is obvious to both Moms that Callie really isn't in any shape to go anywhere. "No Sweets, you are staying in here tonight Mom and I have missed you" Lena says as she guilds Callie head back down onto the middle pillows in their bed, sliding into next to her. "Shhh, let me hold you"

Stef slides in on her side of the bed, and scoots as close as she dared to Callie being mind full of the burns on her back. Stef reaches across her and grabs Lena's hand interlocking their fingers as they try to cat nap before the other kids got back. Both Moms are thankful and relived that they finally had their daughter back.

About an hour later Stef and Lena is woken up by the bed room door slowly being open. And not one but four heads pop around the door frame with worried looks on their faces.

"It ok, you can come in just keep it down we don't want to wake her." Lena says with a smile to her children as they come in.

Jesus who is dancing on the balls of his feet nervously breaks the silence and asks "Is she ok?"

"Yes, she is going to be." Stef says but continues when she see her kids faces she knows she is going to have to go into more detail "She as a broken arm, a concussion, which is going to cause her head to hurt, so let's keep the noise down and could also cause her to be confused for a couple of days, we will need to be careful with her lungs and make sure she takes her inhalers when she needs to and some burns we will need to be careful with. But over all she is ok."

The older boys look satisfied with the answer and after a few minutes of catching up they left going their separate ways. Marianne needs a little more reassurance but after watching Callie sleep peaceful for a few minutes she gives her Moms a kiss good night and waits for Jude to finish saying good night and they make their way out of the bedroom. Jude stops one more time at the door to check Callie.

"It's ok Buddy, she just needs her Moms" Lena says softly

**A/N**:**Any grammar or spelling errors are mine; I apologize for them.**


	5. AN

**Author Note**

**Thanks for all the Love sent my way. I decided that I need to wrap this story up a little cleaner before I start the sequal I hope you enjoy.**


	6. First Night Home

First Night Home

Both Moms are too tired to move from their bed for dinner so they both decide that they would stay and nap. It had been a long day, for that matter a long weekend. The last 72 hours had been filled with some of the lowest lows that had come their way since they had been together. However, they had pulled through it and now all they wanted to do is sleep snuggle up with their hurt little girl and forget about the world outside of their house.

Stef wakes up after midnight she first checks to see that all the kids were in tucked into bed. Only B is still awake, but is drifting off to sleep as Stef shuts the door after telling him good night. She makes her rounds downstairs checking the doors and turning on the alarm system. As soon as she starts to take the stairs back to up there is a loud commotion coming from near her bedroom. Stef takes the stairs two at a time coming to a screeching halt at the landing.

She sees a very unsteady Callie trying to regain her balance enough to make her way out of the bedroom. But failing miserably, the commotion Stef heard must have been her bumping into things, landing on the floor.

"Whoa Sweets" Stef asks, as she reaches out trying to help Callie enough to get her back up, "Here let me help you…Where are you going?"

"Cant find her" Callie mumbles as she holds her broken arm into her body as she tries, to get herself up off the floor.

"Find who?" Stef asks as she brings Callie into her arms, getting a better hold of Callie. When Stef looks over Callie's shoulder she shares a look with Lena who has come out of the bathroom and is now behind Callie trying to help Stef guide her back to bed.

"I got to find her" Callie eyes are dilated and her breathing is labored. Both Moms can tell she is confused, disoriented, and her anxiety rising. The doctor had warned them she could experience this when they had gotten Callie's discharge information from the emergency room.

As Stef turns Callie around to go back into the bedroom "I can't find her." Callie says trying to explain.

Stef kicks the door shut with her foot, thinking that will help her keep Callie in the room.

"No! don't lock it." Callie cries out and tries to wiggle out of Stef's arms. "I wasn't running, I just…"

Stef holds on to Callie tighter, tucking her broken arm between the two of them trying to protect it, while Callie is fumbling around. Stef tries not to hit the burns on her back with her hug but she can tell when Callie grimaces that she has touched them whilst trying to get a better hold. But it doesn't deter Callie from trying to get up and out the door. "Calm down Sweets" Stef encourages.

"It's not locked Baby. Here, we can leave it open, okay?" Lena says as she reopens the bedroom door. "Deep breaths Baby." Lena waits until Callie gives her a slight nod and takes a couple of calming breaths, then turns to go into the bathroom for a warm wash cloth.

Softly moving an unsteady Callie toward the bed with a regulated force Stef is grateful that Callie moves freely with her. "Shhhh Cal. Come on, slide back into bed with me" Stef tries to be as gentle as she can when she helps Callie into bed. Stef doesn't let go of Callie afraid she might try to get up again.

Callie grimaces and lets out a small cry when her back hits the bed; quickly she turns onto her side bringing the casted arm up and laying it on top of Stef's stomach who moved in behind her in the bed. Lena slides a pillow onto Stef's torso. Stef helps Callie hold up her broken arm and gentle places it back down on top of the pillow.

Once they are all settled in the bed snuggled up together. Lena wipes Callie face for her softly with a warm wash cloth, removing the tear tracks from her cheeks. Stef moves Callie's hair out her eyes and smooths the strands behind her ear, holding onto the girl tightly with her other arm.

"I wasn't going to run" Callie whispers "this time was different."

"Different?" Stef asks, receiving a look from Lena, who thought it better for Callie to go to sleep than to talk.

"I knew you would make it okay" Callie softly says. Both Moms are relieved that Callie just admitted she trusts them. They had worried she would be angry at them for their oversight that had gotten her to that house in the first place.

"Yes Baby we will always try to make it okay" Lena says as Stef plants a kiss to Callie's forehead. Moments pass with the Moms enjoying being snuggled up with Callie. After the last couple of days, with all the anger, self-doubt and worry it is nice to have a moment of quiet reflection.

Both Moms wished that Callie would show this side of herself more to them, but are very happy that they know they are in her heart. Callie is normally so self-contained which makes it hard to know what is really running through her head. They had gotten better at reading her body language, how they picked up on most of their information about what is going on with her, but it is nice for them to be reassured that they are on the right track with her.

Lena is woken up by Callie tossing, turning and pushing against her, trying to move away.

Callie cries out with huge tears running down her cheeks. " ... fire... smoke….hurts."

"Shhh Momma is right here, you are safe." Lena tries to keep a wiggling Callie her arms, as she places kisses to Callie's forehead. Lena tries to get her to settle down back into sleep. However, it seems that Callie is too upset to relax, Lena is left with little choice but to wake her up.

Callie is getting louder and louder while crying out "…make it stop…please make stop HURRRRTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSS".

Stef is also awake at this point and trying to figure out what is going on. She sees that it is a nightmare and that Lena has Callie up in her arms, rocking her. Callie hasn't come fully awake and is still in a dazed state.

"Baby, its just a dream…. it's over." Lena says as she tries to wake Callie up and calmly rock her at a steady pace. Callie is still trying to break free in her arms.

"I… cant… breathe" Callie squeaks out between hitched breaths and coughs.

"I need you to calm down for me. In through your nose... out through your mouth… follow my breathing" Lena says, demonstrating the deeps breaths. "Stef, please get her medication and inhaler." Lena asks, hoping that it came out in a calm voice as she didn't want to scare Callie any more than she already was.

"It hurrrtts Momma" Callie says in a whisper, as she tries to follow Lena's breathing. She is finding it hard between the pain and the nausea that is threatening that bile will come up.

By the time Stef returns Callie is wheezing and is scared enough to take her inhaler without hesitation when Stef hands it to her.

Once Callie is done taking the inhailer as best she can through her gasping breaths Lena returns to holding Callie tight against her. She gently brings a very emotional Callie's head down onto her shoulder and moves her hair out of her eyes, continuing to run her fingers through the girls hair in what she hopes is a relaxing movement.

"There we go." Lena whispers hoping to get Callie to calm down further.

"How about Mom gets you some juice and crackers? I think you need to take your pills now, but how does some water first sound?" Lena says gently as she takes the water from Stef.

Stef puts the pain pills on the end table within Lena's reach before she heads downstairs.

Callie tries to follow Stef's movement around the room, but the light from the lamp in the room is making her head hurt more and the room is spinning slightly. She closes her eyes as she takes a couple of sips of water and her pain pills. When she is done she puts her head back down on Lena's shoulder, snuggling in to Lena's soft curls.

"Thank you" Lena says as she takes the water bottle from Callie and place it on the table. "That should help Love... comfy?"

Callie gives a slight nod from her place against Lena's chest and mumbles "Light, hurts". Lena reaches over and dims the lamp, feeling Callie snuggle more against her as the room becomes darker.

Lena can feel Callie's body slightly tremble against her. "How are you Baby? Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"I was back there." Callie mumbles, than shakes her head.

After a few moments Lena asks "Do you want to talk about last night?"

Callie shakes her head, a definite no.

Lena looks down a few tears have escaped Callie's eyes and are running down her cheeks. Lena can tell that Callie isn't ready to talk about it yet. "Okay, Baby we don't have to talk about it right now" she whispers as she brushes Callie's hair out of her face. "You are safe. How about if I hold you awhile?" Callie nods her head slowly.

"I am so glad to have you back with us Baby." Lena says quietly after a few moments of silence, placing a kiss on Callie's forehead.

"Me too" Callie whispers back, holding onto Lena tighter "I didn't like it there, but I didn't run."

When Stef walks into the bedroom, with the food tray in her hands, she can't help but to share a soft smile with Lena as their eyes meet. Lena is resting against the headboard, comforting Callie who is snuggled up against her. Both Moms are use to Mariana needing Momma snuggles but Callie had only worked up to setting close to them on the couch during a movie. She had gotten better about letting them give her a quick hug, even though she was awkward when she tried to return them on occasion. So, it warmed both their hearts to see their tough girl trust them enough to put her guard down. Even though it is probably a combo of the stressful weekend and the meds that is letting her, both Moms are happy all the same to share this moment with her.

No one wanted to break the calmness, but Dr. Smith had warned that one of the meds could upset her stomach if Callie took it on an empty stomach. They knew they had to disturb the peace or Callie could end up feeling worse all night, neither mom wanted that.

"I return with goodies" Stef says smiling. "Sorry it took me so long but I had to remember where I hid the last fruit punch juicebox, from Jesus"

Callie sits up a little with a smirk on her face. "Fruit punch?"

Both Moms are happy to see that Callie is interested in the juice. Moms had caught on awhile ago that the fruit punch was her favourite. "Yes. Also have sandwiches, crackers and melons, thought we could have a picnic." Stef says enthusiastically hoping to get the girl engaged while she places the food tray on the bed. "Let's get your arm back up onto the pillows Sweets."

After they get Callie's arm on a stack of pillows, and her settled in a sitting position against the headboard, Stef helps Callie take a few sips out of the juice box. Her movements are still very lethargic and unsteady but she is doing better than she had been earlier.

Lena uses an old trick she learned with Marianna during her shy phase and just hands Callie a cracker without asking her if she wants or not. Callie automatic takes it and starts nibbling on it. The Mom's share a look, it worked again.

Both Moms start snacking and talking in hushed voices about the kids and household business while they kept a watch on Callie, who is still trying to eat her cracker. When she is done with it Stef takes a fork and spears a piece of melon, handing it to Callie. Callie is finding it very hard to find her mouth and it takes multiple attempts to eat the piece of fruit, if she wasn't so loopy she would laugh at herself. By the third piece of melon she is too tired to try anymore.

Callie shakes her head and pushed the hand away when Stef tries to give it to her another piece "Finished" she mumbles.

"Okay, let's get you back down and settled" Stef says as both Moms help her adjust in the bed until she is comfortable. Callie ends up in her right side, with her head on Stef's chest at an angle due to having the pillows for her arm between them. They're grateful she doesn't fight their help.

Stef watches Lena take the food tray off the bed, before sliding into the bed herself. Lena plants a kiss first on Callie's temple, whispering a goodnight to her. Then, she reaches up and gives Stef a kiss with an I love you is shared. She reaches over and turns the light off, cuddling up behind Callie and finding Stef's hand to hold.

After few minutes in the dark Stef feels Callie crying silent tears and fighting sleep, she whispers softly "Just sleep Baby. What's wrong?"

"Can't" Callie mumbles into Stef "The screams won't stop."

The Moms squeeze their hands tighter, both dread asking her about the screams, but know they need to know. They just are not sure if it is best for Callie to talk about it right now or if it would be better to talk in the morning.

"Screams from last night?" Stef asks timidly.

"I don't want to remember" Callie nods her head slowly as more tears start rolling down her face "I just want them to stop."

"OOO Baby. We don't have to talk tonight if you don't want to" Lena says as both Moms hearts break at their hurting girl. "How about if we turn on the TV?"

Callie nods her head. Lena uses the remote to turn on the TV, flipping it to I Love Lucy reruns. They always seemed to calm Mariana when she couldn't sleep.

"It's ok Cal, close your eyes, go to sleep." Stef whispers "We love you."


	7. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

Stef turns off the alarm before it could go off at six, she had laid awake most of the night thinking, as she watched Callie and her wife sleep. Stef would drift to sleep only to wake up, reaching for Callie. She had to reassure herself that Callie is not only still there but that she is ok.

Stef had tried to process what Callie had said last night. What Callie must have gone through all due to her forgetfulness, she still can't believe that they let the Foster parent license expire. As irrational has it is she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was going to come in a take Callie away from them again.

"Hey Baby" Lena whispers with a smile, bringing Stef out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Love." Stef whispers back, with both their eyes drifting from each other down to their sleeping daughter. Both have loving smirks on their faces as they watch her sleep.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps" Lena whispers breaking the silence.

"Umm" Stef says with a nod agreeing with Lena "But the last couple of days have been anything but peaceful for her, I can't believe I let this happen".

"Oh Stef, I totally get the guilt, I have it too. However, after last night I think we need to focus on trying to figure out a way to help her through the rough time she is bound to have has she deals with this." Lena says in a quiet serious voice has she waits until Stef looks up and their eyes meet. "There is nothing we can do about the past; we just have to move forward."

With a nod Stef answers "We got to help her move forward" as she tries to make herself let go of the guilt. Lena was right, like she always is about these things.

Lena nods her head in agreement "Speaking of moving forward, I believe I just heard Jude get into the shower. Why don't you stay with Callie, and I will bring coffee back."

Stef nods her head in agreement "Thanks, I don't think we could move her without her waking." Callie is practical laying on top of Stef, clutching her pajama shirt as tightly as she can with the fingers on her casted arm.

Stef lets herself drift off to sleep again as she hears Lena and the kids make noise trying to get ready for school.

Stef is woken by the creak of the bedroom door slowly opening. Jude pops his head in. Finding his sleeping sister, relief comes to his eyes when he sees that she is safe and still asleep. He then shares a smile with Stef and mouths an 'I love you too' when she blows him a kiss. He then turns to leave so he will not be late for school.

Stef cat naps until she feels Callie start to stir against her, when she looks down Callie's eye are squinting and barely open.

"Good morning" Stef whispers as she places a kiss to top of Callie's head. Callie head slightly moves, Stef wouldn't have noticed she moved had her head not been lying on her chest. "You ok?" Callie again gives her the slight nod. Stef doesn't want to overwhelm her so they lay there quietly.

The quiet is broken when Callie whispers "Light hurts" she starts coughing, having to sit up. Even though the pain brings tears to her eyes when she does.

Stef quickly sits up and reaches over and grabs her inhaler "Please" Stef asks as she hands Callie the inhaler, as Callie keeps coughing. Stef can't do nothing but keep Callie's hair out of eyes and rub her shoulders.

Finally Callie can find a space between coughing to take her puffs off her inhaler. Her head was pounding, her chest hurt and her back felt like it was on fire. So it was little surprise that tears was spilling out of her closed eyes. She doesn't cry much less in front of someone, she just wants to hide.

Thankfully the inhaler seems to help. Callie is able get her breathing back to almost normal. She decides that she will lie back down and wait out the tears and pain.

Callie scoots over a little to lie down on the other pillows, putting space between Stef and her. Stef raises an eyebrow questing her for a moment, then guides her back down onto her shoulder engulfing the girl into her arms. Carefully making sure Callie's broke arm is elevated on the stack of pillows next to them.

"Come here my Sweet girl" Stef whispers when she realizes that Callie is probably embarrassed over her tears or that she is in her and Lena's bed and or she is overwhelmed by all that has happened. It didn't really matter the reason, Stef just wants Callie to take comfort in that she was there and it was alright. They lay like that for several minutes, while Callie slowly gets her breathing back to normal.

"Good morning" Lena says as she brings a cup of coffee for Stef a glass of OJ for Callie and a few pieces of toast on a food tray. "I thought you might be ready for these, and it's time for your meds Baby."

"Cal, I think Mom wants us to start stirring" Stef says hoping that Callie would engage with them, her being quiet was starting to worry both moms.

Lena and Stef share a look when Callie doesn't acknowledge either of them. Lena sits the food tray down on the night table and slides onto the bed. She bends down looking into Callie's eyes as she smooths the hair out of her face, running her hand placing her bangs back behind her ear.

"Callie, do you have a hug for me?" Lena asks softly with a smile into Callie's ear, as she tries to study, Callie's demeanor. Callie looks up with unfocused eyes at Lena, finally showing recognition causing her eyes to tear up when she nods her head. With the Moms help she turns slowly, grimacing slightly, moving her arms and wraps them around Lena, placing her head on to Lena shoulder.

"There's my Baby. How are you feeling?" Lena asks, when Callie doesn't answer Lena squeezes her tighter into her. Callie then shrugs her shoulder.

"Baby, I really need to hear your voice" Stef says.

"I'm ok" Callie squeaks out, quietly. When neither Mom says anything waiting for her to continue, she hesitantly says "Things are fuzzy."

"The doctor said that it could take a couple of days, for your thoughts to be clear. Reason why we need you take care of yourself starting with taking your medication and breakfast then we will see how you feel"

Callie takes her meds and nibbles on a piece of dry toast. She drinks most of her OJ without saying a word. The girl keeps her eyes down on the bedspread, trying not to make eye contact with either of them.

When Callie is finish with her breakfast, Lena asks "Better?"

Callie slowly nods, as to not make her head worse. "I need a shower" Callie quietly mumbles.

Both Moms are relived that Callie finally said more than a few words, but neither one thinks she is ready for a shower.

"Smoke smell is making me sick." Callie says trying to get them to let her go.

"Are you sure? " Lena questions.

Callie slightly nods her head, with her eyes barely opened. Lena scoots out of bed bringing Callie up as Stef helps move her legs off to the side of the bed. After a few minutes with the help Callie stand up with a Mom each taking an arm. Holding her up as she sways for several moments, she still has her eyes squeezed shut. The silent tears are back and running down her checks, she is biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

The Moms share another pointed look and try to wait for Callie to get her balanced stable and her emotions under control. When it seems she is better, they each hold onto her tightly, slowly making their way to the bathroom.

"Uggghh" Callie moans when Stef flips on the light, only to flip it back off quickly when Callie moans.

"Sorry Cals, I forgot about the lights" Stef whispers. "Head hurt?"

Callie gives a little nod "Thanks" she mumbles. When they make it to the sink Callie grabs a hold of it with both hands until her knuckles are white. "I think I am ok now" she says as she takes a couple of deep breaths to try to calm the nausea that is threatening to send her puking into the toilet at any moment.

"Ok, Mom can help you and I will go get you some clothes." Lena says as she plants a kiss to Callie's temple leaving the bathroom. Lena knows her daughter would never voice wanting Stef but knew that Stef was the one she wanted. It didn't bother Lena at all, her and Stef was a team they both brought their strengths to play when it came to the kids needs.

Stef slowly removes her hands from Callie's waist and steps back waiting a few minutes to make sure she was stable. When she looks at Callie in the mirror she can tell Callie is anything but okay. "Callie?"

As Stef is reaching back out to hold onto her again Callie says in a low tone "I'm ok… Give me a minute."

"Are you sure?" Stef asks concerned. Keeping her hands inches from Callie's back, if she is needed for balance.

Callie mumbles "Dizzy" as she talks deep breaths, willing her head to quit spinning. She was use to the pain and how to deal with it, but she hated the dizziness and the nausea. It's the reason she is real careful about how much alcohol she consumes at parties, she had already learned that lesson.

Stef gives Callie several minutes to try to get her head to quit spinning. While waiting Stef realizes there is no way Callie is going to be able to stand up and take a shower, but knowing her stubborn daughter there was going to be no way to talk her out of it. She quickly puts down the toilet lid.

As she guides Callie to have a seat Stef says "Ok Sweets, how about you sit right here" Thankful that Callie didn't fight her on sitting down. "You ok here for a minute?"

Callie slightly nods her head. She is feeling somewhat better she can at least open her eyes a little right now without them threatening to pop out of her skull.

Stef returns with the shower chair, that Lena had bought when she was shot. Even though she didn't use it, she didn't have the heart to tell her wife to take it back. Now she was glad she didn't. She places it into the shower and turns on the shower water.

"Ok, Callie I know you like hot showers but with your burns, the doctor said only luke warm ones for a couple of days. Also I think you need use some of Momma's special soap, the one in the brown bottle. It's a soft soap and shouldn't burn.

But first we need to get your clothes off so I can wrap your cast in plastic bags; we don't want it to get wet." Stef says handing Callie her bath towel. "Can you do it?"

Callie just gives her a teenage "Duh" look

"Ok, then I will turn around and you tell me when you are ready" Stef said trying to ignore the attitude.

It takes several minutes and all of Stef's will power not to turn around when she hears Callie hitched breaths from the pain and the shuffling of her clothes. but finally Callie mumbles an "Ok"

Once Stef has the arm wrapped in plastic wrap, she plants a kiss to Callie's forehead. Callie gets into the shower, throwing her towel over the shower bar.

"Callie, please sit down in the chair. I will be right here just holler if you need help" Stef says even though she knew Callie wouldn't ask for help.

As Stef predicted Callie didn't ask for help. Several times Stef heard Callie catch her breath in pain. She was certain Callie was crying but Stef knew that Callie wouldn't want attention being brought to it.

Stef was grateful when Lena came in with Callie's clean clothes.

"Baby, I got you clothes. You ready to get out?" Lena asks as she gives Stef a reassured smile

Callie doesn't say anything but cuts the water off and they see the towel being pull down into the shower.

After a few minutes of waiting on Callie to come out from behind the curtain Lena knows the problem is Callie is feeling they are hovering "Cals, you are going to need help with your hair, I am going to get the detangler stuff and your brush. I will be right back."

Callie came out slowly and sat back down on the toilet lid.

"Better?" Stef asks with a smile. Callie doesn't look as green as she did before and she has some color back into her face. However, she does have tear trails going down her cheeks that she forgot to wipe off.

"Much" Callie says with a slight smile as she lifts her casted arm up for Stef to take the plastic off of it.

Once it is off Stef turns back around for Callie to get dressed. Once she is finished Stef guides her back into the bedroom sitting her down on the side of the bed. She waits until Callie isn't dizzy anymore and opens her eyes.

Stef wipes the hair out of Callie's face, taking her chin in both her hands she gently raises the girls face up giving Callie no choice but to look at her in the eye.

"I love you and don't you ever for one minute forget that, I don't care what the court says or what some piece of paper says. You are my daughter forever, Yes?"

Callie has tears in her eyes and nods her head "No, Sweets I need you to voice it".

"Yes, I love you too" Callie says as they wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug.

Stef says through her tears "Baby, I am so sorry this has happened. I can't help but feel like I failed you and put in a situation that could have turned out very badly for all of us."

"I don't want you to worry about anything but getting better. I am going to call the lawyer today and get him to double his efforts to find your father and get the papers signed."

"Mom" Callie says "Don't be mad but I fixed it".

A/N:Thanks AngstyAlice for the edit


	8. Dont be mad

Don't be mad

"Mom" Callie says in a quiet voice "Don't be mad but I fixed it."

As soon as those words were out of Callie's mouth Stef, like every parent, knows that whatever Callie had done to try to "fix" the situation it is going to make her mad.

"What did you do?" Stef says a little louder than she meant to as she pulls out of the hug.

Callies hands grasp her head in pain. With a panicked look on her face she tries to get up and around Stef, but gets dizzy and becomes unbalanced before her feet are fully grounded on the floor.

Stef doesn't back away from where she was standing when they were in the hug. Blocking Callie with her body and quickly reaching out, trying to force Callie to sit back down. "Whoa, nope sit down" Stef says in a serious voice, her face softens when she sees that Callie is upset and scared "Just take a deep breath…that came out too loud. I forgot about your head."

"Just let me go...I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to take me." Callie tries to make Stef understand.

"Awwwwweeeeee…hurtsss" Callie cries out when Stef accidentally hits one of Callie burns on her back when she reaches for a hold on Callie's t-shirt because she couldn't get a good hold on Callie's casted arm.

"I'm sorry, just calm down. We will handle whatever, it is" Stef says in a quite but strong voice Stef knows that Callie has shutdown and was going to have to calm down before she could get any answers. "Breathe for me" Stef puts Callie casted arm up on her shoulder, holding Callie tightly trying to bring her back into a hug "Its ok..shhhh."

Callie is hesitating to go into Stefs embrace as she tries to ignore the pain and the embarrassment of being a big freaking baby. One little raised voice and she is freaking out like a two-year old. She can't understand what is wrong with her, deciding that it is easier to rest against Stef, trying to ignore the pain and concentrate on how to breathe again than it is to fight, she finally lets her head fall fully onto Stef's chest.

This is how Lena found them several minutes later, sharing a concerned look with Stef. She can see Callie is hiding behind her hair trying to get her emotions under control.

"Cals what's wrong?" Lena asks in a concerned voice as she tries to move Callie's hair out of her face, sending Callie further into Stef. Callie squeezes her eyes closed tighter, forcing unshed tears to run down her cheeks.

When Callie doesn't answer Stef makes eye contact with Lena then quietly says "Callie wants to tell us something but is scared." Squeezing Callie tighter as she is talking "She thinks I am going to be mad."

Callie barely opens her eyes and gives the Moms a slight shrug.

"And I accidentally hit one of her burns, would you please get the cream for them?" Stef asks Lena who gives Stef a look reminding her not to push Callie. They would get information from her at Callie's pace.

"Cals, do you want me or Momma to put the cream on?" Stef asks trying to get Callie to talk to her. When Callie doesn't say anything, the Moms share a concerned look. Lena comes around and really looks into Callie's squinted watery eyes and she can tell Callie is clearly having a hard time concentrating.

"Ok, Baby I am going to look at your back." Lena says as she crawls onto the bed behind Callie. When Lena starts to lift her shirt, Callie starts to wiggle against Stef and hold her breath.

"It's just Momma, she is going to make it better." Stef says as she holds onto Callie tighter, trying to sooth the crying girl.

"Hurts" Callie whimper when Lena puts the cream on the burns. "Uuuggg burns" Callie cries out and tries to lift off the bed going more into Stef's embrace.

"Almost done." Lena gently says as she gives Stef a look to let her know that they are going to need to keep an eye on them so that they don't get infected. "Done, why don't you lay down for a while?"

When Stef goes to let go of a trembling Callie and move her to lie down. Callie shakes her head and holds Stef tighter. "With me?"

"No worries Love, I am not going anywhere…we still have a talk to finish" Stef says giving Callie a reassuring smile. Lena helps Stef move a grimacing Callie into bed until they are settled with Callie between them. Callie is on her stomach, with her casted arm on a stack of pillows between her and Stef and her good arm around Lena.

They let her get settled for a few minutes and get her breathing back to normal. Lena is holding her good hand, creating circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

Stef searches for Callie's eyes but Callie will not look at her, keeping her eyes down on the blanket.

"Callie, eyes please" Stef says, she hated to be tough on her but warning bells was going off, she has never seen Callie like this.

Callie is self-contained normally and wouldn't or couldn't say what is really at issue; Stef knew that you had to read Callie's eyes and body language to get the truth from her.

"Sweets, there is nothing you can tell us for us not to love you or for us not to want you" Stef says quietly.

"You're our daughter forever" Lena says as she gives Callie a kiss to her temple.

"Promise?" Callie asks as she tries not to let her bottom lip tremble or the tears escape her eyes.

Stef nods her head as both Moms say "Promise."

"Its my fault" Callie whispers.

"Sweets, none of this is your fault" Stef says thinking that Callie is feeling guilt over being taken from them.

"Yes it is…I did this" Callie cries out in a rush "Ididntwantthemtobeabletotakeme... and and then... they did... and... and…" Callie tries to finish, to tell them all of it to make them understand but she cant because she is hyperventilating and crying to hard. She finally gives up and hides her face into the pillows, between her and Lena. Callie is totally embarrassed that she can't even have a simple conversation without crying.

The Moms share a look over Callie, trying to make sense of what she just told them. Neither is sure exactly what she is talking about or how to handle it.

"Shhh, Baby it's ok" Lena says soothingly trying to get Callie to calm down enough to elaborate on what she is trying to tell them so that they can figure out what needs to be done. "We will work it out together."

"No reason for you to hide" Stef says in a law and quiet tone of voice "Come on the worst is over and neither one of us are mad." She reaches and softly starts creating circles on top of Callie's head, playing with her hair. "We need you to talk to us Callie."

After a few moments Callie turns her head, keeping her eyes on her pillow. Between hitched breaths cries out "I cant quit crying."

Knowing that this was a combination of the medication and lack of sleep that was causing Callie to be overly emotional Lena says "Baby its ok to cry, it been a tough couple of days, huh?"

Callie nods her head "I didn't mean for this to happen" she whispers.

"You didn't mean for what to happen?" Stef questions softly.

Callie whispers as tears keep rolling down her face "I cant live like this anymore…I thought if I could get the paperwork signed then they couldn't take me away from you, but then they did."

"What paperwork?" Stef cautiously asks.

"I couldn't live waiting anymore" Callie mumbles.

The Moms share a look over Callie deciding that they would just let her talk.

"Always waiting for that knock, always not knowing when they are going to take me and split us up." Callie says quietly "Its killing me, I had to do something."

"So you did paperwork?" Lena asks trying to prompt her.

Callie nods her head "Yeah, I don't want the system making choices for me anymore" she spits out. "You're my Moms now not them. I don't need them making decisions for me"

When she says this Stef figures out what she has done "Are you talking about you being Emancipate?"

"Please don't be mad I just wanted to fix things so I could stay and us not have to worry about it anymore. I knew that they would screw this up and then I couldn't be an Adams Foster" Callie nods crying out as she can't hold back her emotions anymore and break down in tears.


	9. The Talk 1

The Talk 1

Callie is overwhelmed with emotion, she can't seem to get her crying under control. She doesn't want to face the Moms right now. All she can seem to do is hide her face in between her pillow and Lena and cry. If she thought she could move she would run, but even laying here crying her head feels funny and she knows she can't.

No matter what the Moms say or how loving they are being Callie can't seem to be able to get herself under control enough to face them causing her to hide her face further into her hiding spot. She doesn't want anyone to see her have the obvious emotional fit that she can't seem to get a hold of. Eventually, her breathing evens out, but the tears are still spilling from her eyes as she gives up and sleep over takes her.

"Poor baby, she is finally asleep." Lena says as she continues to soothingly play with Callie's hair.

"What are we going to do Lena? She wants to be emancipated, not adopted" Stef says in a quivering voice with tears in her eyes. The more she thinks about it the more fired up she gets and starts formulating a plan out loud before Lena can stop her. "I know what we are going to do. I am going to call Bill and have him stop it. NO way I am going to let her be out on her own. If she thinks that I am going to let her run away from us, she as another thought coming. When she wakes up we are going to talk some sense into her. She is our daughter, period..."

Lena quickly interrupts when Stef takes a breath from her rant "Stephanie, did you not listen to her? Of course not." Lena says with a knowing smile on her face "You probably didn't hear a word she said after you figured out what she had done. She said she did it so that she couldn't be taken away from us. She isn't running Babe I think she is fighting to stay." Lena takes a deep breath "If she really wants it I think we need to support her" Lena says holding up her hand to stop another rant from Stef "I know that's not want I want either but it's not about us, it's about her and what is best for her. When do we need a piece of paper telling us that she is our daughter? We don't and from what Callie was saying she doesn't either" Lena breaks out into a smile "She said we were her Moms"

Stef returns a loving smile as she thinks through what Lena has just said

"We need to wait until she isn't so medicated and upset to talk to her" Lena says "In a calm manner" Stef raises her eyebrow at the last statement making Lena chuckle

While Callie sleeps, one of them stays in the room with her, they don't want her to wake up alone or try to get out of bed after she was so unsteady on her feet this morning.

It is early evening before Stef looks up from the I-pad when she feels Callie start to stir.

"Hi, Sweets" Stef with a smile, when Callie opens her eyes. "Better?"

It takes a few minutes for Callie to get her bearings. Even though she is still hurting, she isn't in the pain like she was before. She is slightly queasy and the light is not piercing through her eye ball making her head to want to explode. She gives Stef a slight nod, and then remembers what happened earlier and she feels like the tears form in her eyes as she quickly drops her eyes down to the blankets. She don't think she can maintain her composure if she keeps looking into Stef's concerned eyes.

Stef sees the tears form in Callie's eyes right before she drops them down breaking eye contact with her. Knowing that she is embarrassed and needs a moment to compose herself. "I bet you need a trip to the bathroom." Stef says smiling as she helps Callie up from the bed and helps walk her to the bathroom. Callie is a lot more steady on her feet then she was but Stef can tell by the hitched breaths and the grimaces that she is in pain.

"Okay, I am going to let you do your thing while I go straighten the bed" Stef says when Callie is in bathroom and seems to want Stef to leave. "But no funny stuff, if you get dizzy or need me for any reason you yell for me Yes?" Callie nods her head, finding the pattern on the floor very interesting.

Stef plants a kiss to the top of Callie's head lingering there a moment "Love you Cals, always."

Callie knows she cant get her voice not to crack so she nods her head. Stef normal wouldn't have let her get away with that but with the emotional weekend, she lets her slide. Giving Callie space that she is sure Callie needs right now, Stef walks out to fix the bed.

As Stef is finishing the bed Callie opens the bathroom door and stops, leaning against the doorway for support. Stef can see that she has washed her face and seems to have calmed herself down. Callie is standing in the door way looking at the floor, glancing up occasionally at Stef, biting her bottom lip.

Stef tries not to laugh at Callie who looks much younger than she is, looking like she is trouble with her Moms. Stef again appreciates that Lena is so smart with the kids and that she was so lucky to have her has her wife.

Stef is curious as to how long her stubborn daughter would stand there quietly waiting. Stef is prepared to be just as stubborn as she was being and wait her out. Luckily the standoff doesn't last too long.

Lena walks into the room, looking between Stef and Callie. Lena chuckles to herself as she thinks "My two stubborn peas in a pod" giving Stef a look reminding her to be the adult.

Walking over to Callie "How are you feeling CallieGirl?" wrapping her arms around her shoulders, guiding her to the bed Stef had just straightened. Smiling her thanks to Stef for the bed and reminding her to stay calm with her eyes. Lena sits her and Callie down on the bed, propping herself up against the headboard bring Callie in close.

After propping up Callie's arm on her stack of pillows and her to settle into the bed. Stef hands Callie a cup of water and her pain pills. Callie mumbles her thanks, but there is not another word spoken until she is finished.

"Honey, quit worrying Mom and I are not mad. You are not in trouble, we just need to figure out where we need to go from here.' Lena says softly giving Callie shoulders a squeeze

When Callie doesn't say anything the Lena gives Stef a look to let her know that she needed to start.

"Momma is right we are not mad. I guess what we are is confused, as to why you felt like not only you had to do this but that you had to do it without talking with us first." Stef says from where she is sitting on the bed facing Lena and Callie.

When Callie shrugs her shoulders, and doesn't look up from the bed spread. Stef takes Callie's chin in both hands, raising it up. Waiting until Callie tear filled eyes to fine hers before she continued "Sweets, we need you to be honest with us, nothing you say can make us change our love for you."

"I…" Callie starts but then stops trying to figure out how to explain her thoughts and actions. She had decided that she needed to take control of her situation, never thinking that all of this would happen. She could feel Lena's arms around her trying to make her feel safe. When she looked up Stef was giving her an encouraging look.

"I didn't want others making a decision for me anymore" Callie mumbles

"Others?" Lena asks, even though she thought she knew the answer she wanted to make sure they were on the same page, so they could help her.

"DSS, or whomever they decide on whim to make me live with or sperm donor Robert Quinn whoever he is…Anyone" Callie clarifies

"Anyone?" Stef asks with a raised eyebrow. She sure hoped that Lena was right and she wanted to stay with them and not be on her own. However, the girls term was quite vague.

Lena gives Stef a look to tell her to take to take a breath and to have patience. Callie was still traumatized and her being a little defensive was normal. It was a small price to pay to get her to talk to them. They both knew Callie never told you what she was really thinking until she was comfortable with what she was saying; you just had to be patient.

"Yeah anyone" Callie says a hint of attitude "Everyone but me has a say in where I go and what I do. I haven't had a say in anything since before Donald decided to go to the party that night."

Both are surprised when Callie takes a deep hitched breath and hesitantly admits "I'm so tired…I feel like…I'm smoothering, all the time" It was as close as Callie could describe how she felt.

Before she came to become a part of this family, it had been different. In some houses she had prayed that she would be able to take care of and protect Jude, long enough for anyone to realize what type of homes they were living in. Most of the time the knock couldn't come soon enough for her.

Callie didn't know how to explain it she wasn't use to having anyone to talk to, much less listen to her. She had learned quickly in the system to shut up, not to make waves. To do what she had to for Jude and her to survive.

When they had first arrived in the Adams Foster home she had been on guard every time the Moms had paid any attention to her or especially Jude. She was use to Foster Parents only paying attention to them when it meant trouble. Slowly she had adjusted to the Moms caring ways, but it still scared her on some levels how attentive they are with her.

Both Moms know that Callie just admitted to them that she was both mentally and physically tired. They both had thought that Callie had taken the non-adoption hard but they had thought she had taken the news that Donald wasn't her Father in stride. Any attempt by them to discuss her feelings on either had been brushed off or she had assured them she was fine. Apparently Callie had struggled with both within herself a lot more than she had let on.

"Sweets, we have always let you have a say in any decision we could, not that we always do what you want because you are still a kid" Stef replies, holding up a wait finger when Callie starts to talk back. "You are very mature for you age and in a couple of years you will be eighteen and in the eyes of the law an adult. But you will always be our daughter and we will always make the decisions we feel are best for you."

While Stef had been talking Callie had gotten angrier the more Stef had talked. Lena had felt her getting tenser and had put a patting hand on Callie's arm. Stef had readied it in her eyes but knew that she had to be honest with her.

"We are the Moms and you are the child. I know you haven't thought of yourself that way in a long time but you are. Momma and I both feel like you need to be a kid while you can. To enjoy life before you have to make more adult choices." Stef finishes.

"Im not a kid! I haven't been one for a long time." Callie says angrily "I can make my own decisions!"

"Respectfully, please." Stef reminds Callie

Callie decides that they aren't going to listen to her, that their minds were made up. So she stubbornly shuts up, bringing her up to her stomach. She couldn't cross them because of the cast on her left arm, which makes her so mad that she feels frustrated tears form in her eyes. Which makes her go into a coughing fit, Lena leans both of them up a little straighter. Stef quickly grabs her inhaler off the table and then hands it to her.

When Callie gives Stef a stubborn look about taking the inhaler as it sounded like she was coughing up her lungs. Stef returns the look and says "Now, Please" in a voice that let Callie know she wasn't playing. Callie takes the puffs of inhalers, reluctantly after Lena squeezes her shoulders.

After they are sure Callie is alright Lena says quietly "Honey, there is no reason to get this worked up. We are your Moms and we are always going to do what is best for you, and part of doing that is guiding you in making decisions that affect you."

As mad and frustrated Callie is she can't hold her tears has she cries out "I'm so tired" she takes a hitched breath "I just want to be okay."

Callie wanted to explain further but can't do it because her chest starts hurting, which causes her to take half breaths and she starts coughing. Stef quickly goes to get Callie's inhaler while Lena tries to get Callie to slow down her breathing again.

A/N Thank to Angst Alice for the edits


End file.
